


Свой человек

by Eibhleann, WTF_Young_Adult



Series: Я хочу тебя поцеловать [4]
Category: Andreas Steinhöfel - Die Mitte der Welt
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Вольф спит в моих руках и это кажется самым правильным на свете.





	Свой человек

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Я всегда хочу тебя поцеловать": 4. Подтверждение

В прошлом году я отправился с Габле в далекое путешествие, в Америку. Я знал имя Номера Три, но не его поиски гнали меня вперед. Поиски себя, возможность вырваться из маленького городка, увидеть мир, понять, где же мое место. Я знал, что середина моего мира – здесь, в Визибле, рядом с моей семьей. Но есть что-то большее, что-то гораздо большее. 

Я вернулся в Визибл, полный эмоций и впечатлений, обновленный, но все ещё не нашедший покоя. У Глясс был Михаэль, рядом с которым она наконец смогла утихомирить свою слепую ярость к этому миру. У Дианы был Дэннис, или нет, но она нашла покой среди маленьких жителей. У меня же не было никого. Я чувствовал пустоту в груди. 

Когда в дверь позвонили и на пороге оказался Вольф… Что ж, это никогда не была любовь с первого взгляда, или слова. Я был полон новых эмоций как гелиевый шарик. Он был спокойный и тихий как лунный свет. Летом. 

Мы долго шли к тому, что сейчас он тихо спит в моих руках, доверяя мне свою спину, свои страхи. Я легко целую его между лопаток. Сейчас ночь, тени от кипариса за окном причудливо расплываются на стене. В доме тихо и спокойно. Вольф уютно сопит. Все идеально. 

Я дома. Я нашел недостающий кусочек в свою середину мира. Вот он, прямо в моих руках.


End file.
